Porque soy Mujer
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Que tiene él? ¿Porque lo amas? ¿porque no puedes corresponder a mi amor? Claro, porque soy mujer.


_**disclairmer: Los personajes no son propiedad mía, pertenecen a Yana Toboso. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Porque Soy una Mujer.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Escucha: Becausse i am a Girl<em>

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth P.O.V<em>

¿Por qué había mentido de una manera tan cruel? Y peor aún ¿por qué _seguía_ mintiéndome de esa manera tan malditamente despiadada?

Simple.

Porque soy una chica.

Habían pasado siete largos años desde que Ciel apareció de aquel fatídico día en que sus padres habían perdido la vida acompañado claro, de su fiel mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis. Era cierto, ambos estábamos comprometidos, desde mucho tiempo atrás y hubiera preferido quedarme en estancada en ese tiempo.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que _él_ nunca hubiera aparecido en la vida de Ciel.

Ni en la mía.

Al principio todo era normal, todo volvía a la vida rosa y feliz que estaba acostumbrada, más al saber que mi amado prometido se encontraba bien y había regresado sano y salvo. Pero conforme pasaron los años me di cuenta de que la relación entre ese mayordomo y mi prometido era un poco más… estrecha.

"_Son alucinaciones tuyas Lizzie"_

Me decía constantemente, el ver moros con tranchete no resolvía nada. Así que decidía olvidar aquellas pero significativas miradas, trataba de olvidar aquellos simples pero notorios roces entre ambos.

Ciel rara vez me dijo que me quería. Y después de su regreso de donde quiera que allá estado, nunca me dedico una sonrisa, ni forzada, ni sincera. Algo que a Sebastián si le dedico un día.

_Flash Back_

_Ciel y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo un pequeño aperitivo cuando ingreso Sebastián al despacho y con cuidado fue retirando las cosas que ya iban siendo desechadas._

_-¿algo más que se le ofrezca Bocchan?_

_-Por ahora no Sebastián_

_-Estaré al pendiente por si se le ofrece… lo que sea- dijo con un extraño tono de voz._

_-Gracias.- dijo por primera vez sonriendo sinceramente_

_-¿Se le ofrece algo Lady Elizabeth?_

_-Nada.- dije algo tajante.- Gracias Sebastián-san._

_-Compermiso- dicho esto se retiro._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró centre mi mirada en él, y en efecto, seguía aquella estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos ya estábamos grandes, teníamos quince años y su rostro había adquirido facciones mucho más finas y más masculinas. Se veía más guapo. Y con aquella estúpida sonrisa, se veía mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. AL verme, su semblante cambio por uno más serio pero pacifico._

_-¿Deseas hacer algo más Lizzie?- pregunto tratando de evitar el que yo preguntara_

_-Nada- dije levantándome de mi asiento.-Debo irme_

_-¿Lizzie?- dijo desconcertado_

_-Nos vemos Ciel._

_Dicho esto Salí de su despacho sin despedirme de un Sebastián que estaba esperándome afuera del salón…_

_Fin Flash back_

Desde ese día me había propuesto que yo Lady Elizabeth Middleford averiguaría que es lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos hombres. Grababa a fuego cada palabra, cada conversación, cada movimiento, suspiro, lo que sea que ambos intercambiaban en mi presencia o en lugares públicos.

EL irme acercando cada vez más a la verdad hacía que me sintiera mal. ¿Qué estoy ganando con todo esto? Nada. Simplemente me lastimaba a mí misma, inclusive Paula había notado que algo andaba mal entre Ciel y yo. Y así fue los siguientes años hasta hoy.

.

.

Ciel me había invitado a una fiesta –algo muy extraño en él- Y feliz había decidido acompañarlo. ¡Qué estúpida fui! Pensaba, si Ciel sintiera cierta atracción por aquel mayordomo me hubiera seguido ignorando como yo –difícilmente- lo hacía. Pero no, hoy me había invitado a un evento en donde me presentaría como _su_ prometida.

-Paula-dije llamando a mi dama- Quiero verme espectacularmente bella para Ciel

-¡Si señorita Elizabeth!- dijo realmente feliz.- Hacia tiempo no la vía tan feliz.

-Lo sé Paula, hacía tiempo que no me sentía feliz.

Llegada la noche, Ciel llego en su carruaje para que ambos partiéramos a la fiesta; acompañados claro de nuestros respectivos sirvientes. Realmente iba muy emocionada, feliz y tranquila; pero por el lado de Ciel se veía un poco… Frustrado, molesto… ¿Triste?

-¿Ciel que tienes?- le pregunte realmente preocupada.

-Nada Lizzie- dijo poniendo una máscara tranquila- Solo… me duele… la cabeza.

Sebastián sonrió.

-Podemos regresar si quieres- dije tratando de ignorar aquel gesto del mayordomo.

-No Lizzie, así está bien.

El resto de la velada fue una porquería. Ciel estuvo todo el tiempo sentado lo más lejos posible de todos los empresarios, damas y jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta. Y como debía de esperarse, Sebastián siempre a sus espaldas como perro faldero. Lo invite a bailar muchas veces, pero el siempre se negó y cierta ocasión pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sebastián sonreía de manera…_satisfecha._

¿Por qué me trataba así? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Simplemente_ no lo entendía…_

Al finalizada la velada me pidió- de una manera más forzosa que de voluntad- que me quedará a pasar la velada en su mansión, al principio pensé en rechazar la propuesta, pero como si hubiera sido una epifanía, decidí aceptar la oferta.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro hablábamos, yo estaba muerta física y mentalmente, había platicado amenamente con mucha gente y en mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vuelta a ese asunto que por un tiempo decidí olvidar y que ahora me estaba molestando como una llaga sin cerrar. Takana-san nos abrió la puerta del carruaje, todos bajando de él y adentrándonos en la gran mansión Phantomhive.

-Takana- dijo Ciel- Lleva a la señorita Elizabeth y a su dama a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Si señor- dijo Takana- Por aquí señoritas.

-Buenas noches Ciel- dije tratando de acercarme a él, pero simplemente me ignoro.- Hasta luego Sebastián-san- dije con voz fría.

-Descanse Lady Elizabeth- contesto el aludido.

Una vez en la habitación y ya sentada en la cama para dormir no pude evitar soltarme a llorar como cuando era niña. Paula un poco desconcertada se acerco a mí sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba destrozada. De verdad le amaba, ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Pero aquella actitud hacía que dudará de sus sentimientos por mí, hacía que… me sintiera menos, alguien que no lo merecía. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas ya sonrojadas de tanto llorar; Paula sentada a la orilla de la cama permanecía en silencio mientras yo recogía mis piernas y me abrazaba a mí misma.

-Paula…-dije con voz quebrada

-¿Si… Señorita Elizabeth?- dijo con cautela

-¿Crees… que… que soy bonita?

-¡Claro que si Señorita!- dijo tratando de animarme- ¡Véase! Es realmente hermosa, tiene unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, un cuerpo digno de una doncella de diecinueve años y cabello rizado y brillante del mismo color que del oro… ¿Por qué cree eso?

-¿Te… te has enamorado?- dije ignorando su pregunta

-Realmente…-dudo un poco- Podría decirse que sí

-¿Y qué paso con él?- dije deteniendo mi llanto y mirándola por primera vez en la noche.

-Pues…-se sonrojo- no estábamos destinados, lo llegue a querer mucho, pero él… bueno… estaba… enamorado de alguien más

-Ah, ya entiendo- dije limpiándome las lagrimas.- ¿Te dolió haberte separado de él? ¿Saber que no te correspondía?

-Si señorita Elizabeth- era increíble con que tranquilidad lo decía- Podría decirse que entre en depresión y mi familia no supo qué hacer conmigo, la verdad fue que me había destrozado mucho el saber que aquel chico James, estaba enamorado de otra chica y él no me correspondía…

-Sabes Paula- dije sumida en mis pensamientos- El amor duele y mucho.

-¿Lo dice por el joven Ciel?

-Así es- dije comenzando a sentirme cansada- él no me ama _a mí._

-¿Entonces? Pero hay un compromiso de por medio…

-Lo sé… solo es eso, un compromiso.- Olvide lo demás para sumirme en el mundo de los sueños.

En plena madruga desperté, con una sensación extraña: Debía de averiguar qué es lo que le sucedía a Ciel. Observe a Paula profundamente dormida en aquel chico sofá, me salí de la cama y con una bata me cubrí, tomé el candelabro y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la de mi prometido.

Los pasillos realmente se veían terroríficos, pero la decisión y determinación que tenía no me harían cambiar de opinión. Era cierto, quizás unos tres o cuatro años atrás era una niña caprichosa, mimada y sin saber que era lo que quería en la vida. Pero ahora; a mis diecinueve años, sabía que era lo que quería y no era nada temerosa. Y lo que quería era a Ciel, no era nada temerosa y estaba decidida a conquistarlo… Claro si todo marchaba viento en popa. Y seguí caminando por aquellos pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a una puerta que me puso a piel de gallina: La habitación de Ciel.

Me quede sopesando las cosas por unos minutos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Sería bueno o malo que lo que llegase a descubrir? Y sobre todo en primer lugar. ¿Por qué había venido a la habitación de Ciel?

"_Es mejor vivir engañada y Feliz, que sabiendo la verdad y ser completamente desdichada…"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Y tenía razón. Era mejor olvidar esto, mandarlo al rincón de mi mente y jamás volver a pensar en ello para así poder vivir una vida plena y feliz con Ciel. Sin importar lo que pasase. Pero mi razón, me decía a gritos que debía de investigar y saber qué es lo que realmente le sucedía a Ciel, si realmente quería algo así como vida…

Opté por la primera razón. Decidí olvidar todo y regresar a mi habitación haciendo caso omiso de todos estos estúpidos pensamientos y seguir en mi mundo rosa. Pero no pude, simplemente porque me llamo la atención aquella seductora voz: Sebastián Michaelis.

-_Bocchan_- dijo de una manera… extraña- _El amor es un infierno, pero indudablemente vale la pena vivirlo…*_

_-Oh… Seb…Se… Sebastián- _dijo suspirando _mi_ Ciel_- S... S… Sebastián…_

_-Ciel…-_susurro con sus labios el nombre de mi prometido… _tuteándolo__.__- Acéptalo de una vez…_

_-Yo… yo…-gemido- s…sebas…_

_-Dilo…-silencio- Ciel… solo… dilo…_

_-Te amo Sebastián- _gemidos fuertes…-_Oh... ¡Sebastián!_

_-También te amo Ciel…_

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchan. Esto era una vil mentira. Era una cruel broma de mi mala noche. Si eso debía de ser. Quería largarme, taparme los oídos y olvidar aquellos fragmentos de conversación…. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía, estaba petrificada, mis músculos atrofiados me impedían largarme de ahí, mi voz, se esfumo por completo y las lagrimas, las lagrimas como mis fieles compañeras hicieron acto de presencia. Quería irme, pero una fuerza extraña me impedía marcharme… Lamentablemente presencie _todo_ lo que aquellos dos se profesaron. Mi amor, mi esperanza y mi poca alegría se habían muerto con aquel amor que superaba el mío.

Porque era la verdad. Ese amor superaba el mío, con el simple e insignificante hecho de que era correspondido. No supe hasta que momento fui capaz de regresar a la habitación. Solo fui consciente de que desperté a Paula y le pedí que nos fuéramos de ese horrible lugar; Paula desconcertada accedió pidiéndole completamente apenada –por la hora, ya que era de madrugada- de favor a Takana-san que nos prepara un carruaje.

En minutos ya estábamos dentro del carruaje alejándonos poco a poco de la mansión Phantomhive. No pude evitar ver con tristeza la ventana de la habitación de Ciel. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Solo me dedique a llorar en silencio, Paula, gracias a Dios no me pregunto nada y se mantuvo callada en todo momento, yo solo me sentía mal y quería desaparecer. Al menos él era feliz. Y eso importaba. Al llegar a mi residencia solo pude encerrarme en mi habitación y pedirle a Paula que ni los sirvientes ni ella me molestaran por el reto del día. "_Y de la vida"_ pensé.

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a escribirle una carta a Ciel.

_Querido Ciel:_

_¿Cómo fuimos a parar a este absurdo punto? Cuando fue, la última vez que… ¿Me miraste con ternura y me sonreías feliz? ¿Cuándo?_

_Es tan absurdo el amor, pero es algo maravilloso que el ser humano pueda sentir. Debo decirte Ciel que en verdad sentía por ti un amor tan grande, que… estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hasta ese punto te llegue a amar… Ahora… simplemente creo que mi amor se está negando. Creo que es mejor que terminemos el compromiso. Es mejor que ambos, nos olvidemos de que alguna vez estuvimos comprometidos y hagamos nuestras vidas por diferentes caminos._

_Me iré de Inglaterra. Probaré vida en el continente americano; esperando que Dios y la Vida me tengan realmente preparado algo especial._

_Me despido, espero sinceramente seas feliz. Por favor, no me busques, no tiene caso que lo hagas, ¿sabes? el amor no es una tortura; tortura, son aquellas personas que no saben amar._

_Con cariño._

_Elizabeth._

Simplemente deje que mi mano se desplazara y expresara lo que sentía, y al menos dejar en claro que sabía lo suyo con Sebastián. Doble con sumo cuidado la hoja y la metí en un sobre, después la selle y le pedí a Paula que, cuando amaneciera le mandará la carta al Conde Phantomhive.

Cuando escribí que me iba al continente americano, al principio solo lo dije para ver, si él trataba de detenerme, pero ahora que lo pensaba quizás, lo mejor, era que me fuera de este horrible país, en donde ya no tenía a nadie ni nada que me atara. Madan Red, estaba muerta, mis padres, igual estaban muertos, y Ciel que era la única persona que me mantenía aquí, había encontrado el amor en alguien más.

-Paula- le llamé con voz cansada

-¿dígame señorita Elizabeth?- pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-viajaremos al continente americano.

-¿Tan... así señorita? ¿Y su hogar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y su prometido?

-Ya no tengo prometido, Paula- dije con dolor- Eh finiquitado mi compromiso con el Conde Phantomhive, quiero mudarme a América.

Paula se quedo callada un momento y después con una sonrisa triste asintió.

-Entiendo, Señorita Elizabeth.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para nuestra partida.

Ciel recibió la carta esa misma tarde, pero no acudió al verme, al menos no ese mismo día, si no que –a pesar de que le dije que no me buscara- vino a buscarme al día siguiente. Pero simplemente no tenía ánimos de recibirlo, ni de verlo. Ese día insistió que quería verme, pero yo al no ceder decidió dejarlo pasar. Y esa fue la última vez que supe de Ciel Phantomhive.

A la semana Paula y yo nos encontrábamos en un barco rumbo a América, en especifico a New York, decían que esa era una ciudad muy bella y pues… ahí comenzaría mi nueva vida, con Paula, como mi sirvienta, mi dama y como mi amiga.

Aun así, yo me hubiera ido hasta el fin del mundo le seguiré amando…

¿Por qué no me puedes amar? ¿Qué es lo que tiene _él _ que no tenga yo?

Claro. Porque soy mujer.

Pero aún así, a pesar de que yo sea mujer y tú no estés enamorado de mí, aún así, te seguiré amando Ciel Phantomhive.

¿Por qué?

Porque soy mujer.

* * *

><p>No es que quiera hcaer spoilers xD jeje pero la frase que le dice Sebastian a Ciel es de un libro llamado "Amor en el Infierno"<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Como pueden darse cuenta es mi primer Fic de Kuroshitsuji *-*<em>

_queria hacer mi primer fic de kuro con Ciel y Sebas; pero no quería _

_regarla tan pronto, jejeje. Además de que al escuchar la canción que _

_recomiendo que escuchen; pensé en Lizzie y bueno, este es el producto_

_de mi bella y amada imaginación. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Un lindo review lo soluciona todo n_n_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Andyy'_


End file.
